Yukio Kasamatsu
Yukio Kasamatsu is Kaijō High's point guard and captain. He is a good friend of Kise. Appearance Kasamatsu has a rather wide and flat face. He has short, spikey black hair. In comparison to other characters, he has large, round eyes. He's one of the shorter players. While playing, he wears the Kaijō uniform with the number 4. He also wears high socks that cover his calves and reach his knees. The socks support his legs and lessen the burden on his muscles. Personality Kasamatsu is the ideal captain. He cares for his teammates and keeps them in line, as well as motivating them positively and negatively. He is ambitious, as his motivation was winning the Interhigh for his team, because he is the cause they lost last time. He is very courageous, as he stopped Aomine by jumping in front of him.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 67, page 12 He is also capable of cropping up his frustration in order to not demotivate his team.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 73, page 13 He is also Kise's best friend. He often hangs out with him and keeps him in line when his idol status is going over his head. In that way, he is sort of abusive.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 5, page 5 History Last year, he and Kaijō High were defeated in the Interhigh preliminaries. This was because when Kaijō was one point ahead, Kasamatsu made a miss pass and let the opponents take the win. He wanted to stop basketball at that time, but Kaijō's coach, Takeuchi, made him captain. He decided that they would win the Interhigh next year, proving his resolve and position as captain.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 63, page 14 Story Seirin vs Kaijō stealing Kasamatsu's ball]]Kasamatsu appears for the first time on Seirin High's practice match against Kaijō. When the players enter the field, they don't notice Kuroko and Kasamatsu is surprised when he sees him, thinking that he won't such a big deal. The match starts and Kasamatsu dribbles up the ball, saying that they'll start with scoring once. Suddenly, Kuroko. He steals the ball away from KasamatsuKuroko no Basuke chapter 4, page 14, passes to Kagami and Kagami dunks, breaking the rim. Kaijō's coach is convinced to use the whole court and the match restarts. When a pack of wild schoolgirls use scream attack, Kise waves at them. Kasamatsu tells Hyūga that it's always like that, but kicks Kise on the back and scolds him. He tells him they should return the favor to Seirin. He passes to Kise, who copies Kagami's move and dunks. The match goes on with a too high pace and Seirin requests a time-out. On the bench, Kasamatsu asks Kise about Kuroko. Kise tells him Kuroko's weakness. The match starts again and while Seirin is guarding Kise, Kasamatu replies with a sudden three-pointer.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 6, page 9 The match goes on with Kise overpowering Kagami and eventually, Kagami and Kuroko start their co-operation play. Kasamatsu analyzes their play and judges that Hyūga's pretty good too, after he scored some three-pointers as well. He further comments on the progress on the match and tells Kise at the end of the match to prepare for the revenge. When Seirin leaves, he shakes Hyūga's hand and tells him they'll meet again at the Interhigh. Interhigh preliminaries Kasamatsu led his team through the Interhigh preliminaries of Kanagawa and made it to the Interhigh. Semi-finals At the Tokyo preliminaries, Kasamatsu is seen together with Kise, walking towards the Interhigh building to see Seirin's semi-finals against Seihō. As they are walking towards the gym, Kise is looking at the morning show and tells Kasamatsu that Midorima has the best luck, in contrary to Kuroko. When they arrive at the match, they see that Seihō is dominating with 12 – 0. Kasamatsu says that Seirin is a team that starts slow, but that the usual accelerator (Kagami) is missing.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 20, page 9 He later explains Seihō's training secret, the martial arts with the Nanba run. Kise is impressed with his knowledge and Kasamatsu clarifies that he got it from a magazine. When Seirin finally starts scoring, but Seihō still leads, Kasamatsu discusses it with Kise. He says that Seihō isn't just one of the Three Kings of Tokyo because of their defense, their offense is top-notch too. He compares them with other special teams by saying that Seihō aren't geniuses, but that they're experts.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 21, page 7 Kise says that Seirin has an expert too, namely Kuroko. Later on in the match, Kasamatsu notices Kagami's overheating and exhaustion already in the second quarter, plus Kagami's foul trouble. When he and Kuroko are pulled out, Seirin shows their true style and Kasamatsu sees that their gameplay is back to the drilled original. He also sees Izuki's Eagle Eye.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 23, page 9 Pre-Winter Cup He is seen training with Kaijō in preperation for the Winter Cup. He mainly passes to Kise, who ends it with a dunk.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 112, page 9 Skill Kasamatsu is very fast and strong. He can steal the ball from Shoichi Imayoshi and score the ball in a fast-break. His endurance is also very high. He has the skill to fire up his team in a critical time. He excels the most at shooting and scoring a three-pointer during a fast-break, which is a big gamble.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 64, page 14 He has also been seen doing a very quick turnaround and fade-away, foiling Shoichi Imayoshi's defense.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 65, page 12 Takao has said that Kasamatsu has appeared in Basketball Monthly, promoting him as a nationally reputed point guard.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 36, page 8 Trivia *On the first character poll, Kasamatsu ranked 12th, with 508 votes. He went up to 10th place on the second character poll, this time with 460 votes. *His birthday is July 29 which makes him a Leo. *According to Characters Bible, he is very bad at dealing with girls. He ends up being nervous and shaking when he tries to speak with one. It is also mentioned that he plays guitar as a hobby. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Kaijō High Category:PG